


When Silver Glitters Like Gold

by ConfessedGeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fate Alters Harry's life, Hogwarts Second Year, Manipulative Dumbledore, Original Character(s), time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessedGeek/pseuds/ConfessedGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate had never particularly liked Harry Potter's ending. She found it boring; the typical Light vs Dark nonsense that she has seen time and time again. So, when all other attempts of being fully content fail, Fate tosses the die one last time. Unrelenting loyalty, it seems, doesn't have to be to the Light or Dark to be dangerous. Just to the Boy-Who-Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Silver Glitters Like Gold

If there was one thing Fate loved, it was fucking with the lives of mortals.

Being an eternal being had been downright boring before the guy upstairs, whatever those amusing creatures called Him these days, had created them.

At first, she loved to play with them like those puppets in puppet-shows young children never seemed to tire of in any age. She would dance them along the stage, pulling all the right strings to make them do anything that would amuse her. Naturally, this got tiring after a few millennia and Fate wallowed in her boredom. Barely bothering to touch the toys laid out for her.

Shockingly, this turned out to be for the best. The mortals were even more entertaining when she had nothing to do with their actions! They loved when they wanted; raged war when they wanted; hell, they did both in the setting of a bedroom when they wanted! Fate was giddy upon discovering this; her boredom becoming something of myth as she simply sat and _watched_ for a few thousand years.

Still, there were some mortals who were too delicious to just watch. These chosen mortals, Fate carefully plucked a few strings like a bard would. Not to control as she had before, but rather to offer new directions and to stir up just a bit of confusion and – therefore- trouble. Trouble – that in the long run could amount to anything depending on the humans. War or peace; love or hate. Perhaps all those together. Fate did not particularly care about the destination, more about the entertainment the journey could bring.

Of those chosen ones she did have a particular favorite; two if one was to count the man who was always entwined with him.

Harry Potter.

Oh. She loved him from the moment of his birth. Bright eyes that shone like freshly polished emeralds gleamed even as he cried in his mother’s arms, a tuff of black hair sticking to his forehead. The man upstairs had outdone himself with this one, not only with appearance but with the magic. The magic _called_ to her, _welcomed_ her. How could she have stayed away?

Although it would surprise him if he ever found out, Fate did not interfere much with Harry Potter’s original life. She gave a nudge there, advice from a stranger there and sprinkled a bit of irony to keep herself amused. Not that it would have been needed in the end anyway.

However, this time around she found she quite despised the ending of the story. What was this cliché? What was this lie? Harry Potter was more than a golden boy! So, she intervened. Making alternate timelines and universes and pulling just enough strings in all of them with more interesting results. Yet, they were still not satisfying enough for her to call quits.

That led her back to the original timeline where she came up with a plan. Perhaps the problem was not the way the board was set up, but that it had been missing a piece? Once this is done, Fate sits back and regards the board with a skilled eye. A moment later, a smile graces her lips.

Yes. This would do it. This would be Harry Potter’s ending.

Just like that, the game begins.


End file.
